Lift
English Pronunciation * , , * *: Etymology 1 From , , from from Proto-Gmc. *luftuz "air, sky". Akin to O.H.G. luft, German Luft, Dutch lucht "air" Noun # air. # the sky; the heavens, firmament; the atmosphere. Synonyms * air * atmosphere Etymology 2 From (Danish ) Etymology of the verb in ODS: "eng. lift fra nord.", cognates include German Verb # To raise. # To steal. # To remove (a ban, restriction, etc.). Derived terms * lift-off Translations * Afrikaans: * Assamese: * Crimean Tatar: kötermek * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: , * Old English: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Slovak: zdvihnúť, zodvihnúť * Sotho: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Afrikaans: * Danish: * German: , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Sotho: Noun # An act of lifting or raising. # The act of transporting someone in a vehicle; a ride; a trip. #: He gave me a '''lift' to the bus station.'' # Mechanical device for vertically transporting goods or people between floors in a building; an elevator. #: Take the '''lift' to the fourth floor.'' # An upward force, such as the force that keeps aircraft aloft. # (measurement) the difference in elevation between the upper pool and lower pool of a waterway, separated by lock. # A thief. #* 1977, Gãmini Salgãdo, The Elizabethan Underworld, Folio Society 2006, p. 32: #*: The lift came into the shop dressed like a country gentleman, but was careful not to have a cloak about him, so that the tradesman could see he had no opportunity to conceal any goods about his person. # The lifting of a dance partner into the air. # Platform used for the moving of people and/or goods up and down in buildings. Synonyms * elevator * ride * uplift Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , , * Hungarian: , , * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: 엘리베이터 (ellibeiteo), 승강기 (昇降機 seungganggi) * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: лифт *: Roman: lift * Slovak: , * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: passaggio (He gave me a lift to the station - Mi ha dato un passaggio alla stazione) * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Polish: podwiezienie * Sotho: * Swedish: * Danish: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Norwegian: * Swedish: * : dizalica * : auto-stop * : to give someone a lift amener quelqu'un (en voiture) (there is no equivalent for the noun in French) See also * escalator References Anagrams * * flit Category:1000 English basic words ---- Danish Noun # The non-commercial act of transporting someone in a vehicle: ride # boost Inflection Noun # carrycot # elevator # lift Inflection ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun lift # an elevator # The non-commercial act of transporting someone in a vehicle: ride ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * Noun # lift, elevator Declension Synonyms * felvonó * páternoszter Derived terms * személyzeti lift (lift/elevator for staff) * beteglift (lift/elevator for patients in hospitals) Category:hu:Transport ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # lift # elevator Declension ---- Slovak Noun : lift , lifty : lift stem : liftu : # an elevator, lift ---- Volapük Noun lift # an elevator # altitude adjustor ar:lift bg:lift de:lift et:lift el:lift es:lift fa:lift fr:lift ko:lift io:lift id:lift it:lift kn:lift kk:lift sw:lift ku:lift hu:lift ml:lift nl:lift ja:lift pl:lift pt:lift ro:lift ru:lift simple:lift fi:lift ta:lift te:lift tr:lift vi:lift vo:lift zh:lift